Color a mis días
by freshhopes
Summary: He decidido ponerlo One-shot, puesto que estoy con mi otra historia de Twilight. La relación de Alice y Jasper, vista desde el punto de la pequeña duendecilla.


Esperaba tranquila, sentada en un banco de un parque no muy lejano a Forks. Todo era especialmente agradable: el sonido de los pájaros, la brisa matutina pegándole en la cara… Me sentía igual que cuando era una niñita pequeña. En un tiempo pasado, todos los días iba al parque con mi madre, esperando que me trajera unos cacahuetes o unas pipas para pasar el rato. Pero el parque en el que estaba era muy diferente de aquel. Los árboles, mucho más resistentes al frío invierno, alzaban sus copas hasta el mismísimo cielo, la gente iba vestida con muchas más ropas, esperando que la temperatura no hiciera mella en sus cuerpos. Pero aquel lugar que llegaba a recordar era mucho más cálido; el calor, siempre recorría todo mi cuerpo y nunca, los árboles se marchitarían o se quedarían sin hojas. Mientras todo esto sucedía mi imaginación, escuché como unos pasos se acercaban tras de mí. Sentía el aroma que me hacía perder toda conciencia. Ese aroma bañado de frutas y miel que espiraba su suave pelo. De repente, una mano se posó en mi hombro cubierto por el abrigo de terciopelo gris.

-Siento haberte asustado, Alice. – dijo sonriendo hermosamente. En efecto, así me llamaba, Mary Alice Brandon Cullen. Para los amigos, Alice Cullen. Desde que me convertí en lo que soy, había vivido con los Cullen, una familia de vampiros muy acogedora y siempre risueña.

-¡Jasper! – grité mientras giraba mi rostro tras de mí para poder verlo mejor. Para mí, era una de las cosas más importantes poder ver su pálida cara mirándome con aquella sonrisa que me hacía perder la cabeza. Su aroma, tan tentador como había sugerido antes seguía torturando a mi subconsciente.

-No te preocupes, ha sido culpa mía por no estar en lo que debía – respondí mientras con una mano ofrecía asiento al chico.

-Vine en cuanto vi el mensaje en mi móvil. – se sacó del bolsillo su moderno móvil, regalado por Carlisle Cullen, el representante de nuestra familia y un padre para nosotros. – Y, ¿bien? ¿qué querías? –

-Tan sólo pasar un rato contigo, Jasper –

-Pues ya estoy aquí – se acomodó más de lo pudiera hacerlo yo en el banco pintado de un verde intenso.

-Bueno, en realidad, quería hablarte sobre Bella. Últimamente está demasiado extraña. Se pasa la vida intentando huir de mis consejos y de los de Edward. – suspiré. Después del suceso de intentar huir de Victoria y protegerla, se había comportado de una manera muy rara. Yo estaba muy preocupada y cada vez que podía, intentaba hablar con la joven Swan. Ella me rehuía e intentaba no encontrarse conmigo por ningún pasillo del colegio, ninguna acera de la calle, ni siquiera por el comedor.

Se quedó pensativo, como si quisiera llegar a algo. Observé sus hermosas facciones y no pude evitar rozar mis dedos con sus suaves labios. Él me miró extrañado y formó una sonrisa que cada vez se ensanchaba más y más. Miró con sus ojos dorados mis finas manos y las apartó de su vista hasta dejarlas tímidamente sobre mis pantorrillas.¿Cómo se llamaba ese chucho? Ese que era amigo suyo… - propuso melodiosamente Jasper.

-Jacob, aunque ella le llama cariñosamente Jake – le contesté mirando todavía mis manos apartadas. ¿Jacob? ¿Sería el problema de que la cabeza de Bella estuviera en otro sitio en vez de intentar solucionar el problema de Victoria y de su transformación después de la graduación? Podría ser muy probable, las ideas de Jasper siempre daban resultado, había sido un joven muy inteligente en todos los aspectos.

-Es un problema en el camino de Bella hacia su felicidad con Edward – suspiré rendida y asentí con resignación. El problema no era en sí Jacob, sino el destino que le esperaba a Bella y si en verdad quisiera estar involucrada en él.

-Si tuviera que elegir entre ser humana o vampiro, me quedaría con lo primero. Pero si me ofrecieran pasar el tiempo con el amor de mi vida o estar con mi amigo de siempre, preferiría elegirte a ti – dije mientras levantaba la vista y observaba como Jasper guardaba su móvil en la chaqueta.

-¿Por qué me nombras a mí? No tengo nada que ver con el amor de tu vida. – Sinceramente, esas palabras me dolieron. Habíamos conectado, pero él no me consideraba su pareja estable. – Quiero decir, que no es lo que habrías esperado, ¿verdad? – intentó corregir.

-¿Un chico amable, cariñoso, simpático, inteligente y grandullón? – pregunté con una media sonrisa mirando su voluminoso cuerpo. Era alto, pero no tanto como Emmett, otro de mis hermanos. Los rasgos de Jasper eran más perfectos, los de Emmett, en cambio, eran mucho más duros. – Por supuesto que sí, Jasper Hale – comenté mientras él se agachaba poco a poco, acortando nuestras distancias para sentir sus labios rozar con los míos. Fue un beso cálido, dulce y que me hizo sentir como si estuviera de nuevo en aquel parque, sentada en uno de los bancos de aquel bosque tropical. Me separé sintiendo como si faltara algo, y no era oxígeno, pues aunque estuviera en el agua seguiría respirando.

-Me encantan tus besos, Alice – dijo Jasper con una sonrisa.

-A mí no, los adoro – dije con un juego de palabras. Malo, ¿eh? Pero no sabía decir otra cosa. De nuevo, esa sensación de falta de algo llegó a mi cerebro. Fruncí el cejo, extrañada, esperando algún suceso. Mi cabeza, se transportó a otro lugar, ¿qué era aquello? Otra superstición… Un lugar frío, seguía siendo Forks, pero esta vez más cercano a la playa. Entonces, mi mente interceptó a un chico moreno, musculoso con unos pantalones rasgados, iba descalzo. Corriendo por la arena, junto a una chica de pelo moreno que reconocí en cuanto la ví. Bella. Mi mente seguía tirando del futuro, esperando algo más de ellos dos, allí juntos. Pero, yo ya no quería ver más, era una visión demasiado estúpida. Yo era muy conservadora y quería a ese chucho alejado de Bella, para poder seguir con Edward.

-Alice, Alice, ¿qué pasa? – preguntó la voz aterciopelada de Jasper en mi cabeza. Giré mi cabeza en torno a él y aturdida le abracé mientras intentaba explicar lo que estaba pasando.

-Es… Bella. Pronto irá a la Push. Con Jacob – dijé mientras intentaba aspirar el aroma atrayente de Jasper. Necesitaba pensar como la idea de que Bella pudiera estar en aquel lugar con el licántropo afectaría a Edward por sorpresa. Él era muy sobreprotector y quería ver a la morena lejos de aquel chucho apestoso que no hacía otra cosa que cruzarse en el camino de los dos.

-Otra de tus visiones. Pero ésta va a ocurrir pronto, ¿o quizá no? – preguntó el joven Jasper.Quizá Bella esté de camino a La Push – dije alarmada y separándome de sus brazos. Necesitaba ponerme en contacto con Edward, saber si Bella estaba con él o si estubiera a punto de llegar a su casa. Entonces Charlie, el padre de Bella, le echaría en cara que Bella perdonaría a Jacob, y el joven vampiro no resistiría la tentación de ir a buscarla. – Iré a buscarla. –

-No, Alice – me dijo con voz autoritaria mientras evitaba que yo pudiera levantarme. ¿Qué contradicciones podría tener Jasper? – Si Bella quiere perdonar a ese asqueroso, que lo haga. Pero es su amigo, y contra eso, no se puede hacer nada.

-Jasper, créeme, yo he visto su mirada de perro abandonado, él es su amigo, pero quiere algo más con ella. Quizá su corazón este ocupado por Bella, y ese sentimiento es muy fuerte. Pero Edward, es mi hermano y le defenderé. – dije soltándome de la mano de Jasper y caminando hacia la puerta del alejado parque.

-Alice, Alice, por favor, escúchame. – se puso delante de mí y me miró a los ojos. Suplicando, por supuesto, que no me alejara de su lado y dejara en paz a Bella. – Bella en nuestra amiga, y ella puede hacer lo que quiera, ya es mayor para eso. Por Edward, no te preocupes, sabe cuidar mucho mejor a Bella que tú y yo juntos. – Suspiré, de nuevo, resignada por los pensamientos de Jasper. Siempre me ganaba en todo lo que se considerara ideas y nuevos proyectos.

-Tienes razón, Jasper. No puedo luchar contra los sentimientos de Bella. Si quiere elegir entre Jacob y Edward, que lo haga. Pero yo, preferiría que no eligiera a ese asqueroso perro. – solté todo de golpe. Observé a Jasper con ojos llorosos y dejé que él diera su opinión.

-Alice, cariño, te entiendo. Quieres mucho a Edward, al igual que yo. Deseo lo mejor para él, pero seguro que intentará evitar a toda costa que Bella se escape de sus brazos. – seguí mirándole, comprendí que hablaba en serio y sus brazos me rodearon, como antes. Descargué todo el odio a ese idiota en unas lágrimas pasajeras. Necesité fuerzas para volver a mirar a Jasper. – Y ahora, vámonos. Iremos a casa, haber si puedes relajarte.

-No necesito relajarme – dije mientras me apartaba de sus brazos y él volvía a hacer hincapié en el mismo asunto.

-Alice, es mejor que vayamos a casa y discutamos allí lo que tengamos que discutir – observó de reojo a la gente de pasar por nuestro lado. No había mucha, pero sí la suficiente como para enterarse del asunto.

-Jasper, no tenemos que hablar de nada, y menos discutir. Sabes lo que opino sobre esa aburrida forma de echarse las cosas a la cara. Está absolutamente fuera de lugar. –

-Ya, quizá mi objetivo no sea ir a casa para discutir – me volví hacia él con cierto asombro en mi rostro. ¿Qué tenía pensado? Jasper nunca proponía cosas innecesarias, ni siquiera "eso". Al ver que mi cara no era ciertamente apropiada intentó arreglar su comentario. – Me refiero a que podríamos ver una película, escuchar música… No te imaginas la cantidad de cosas que podríamos hacer en casa.

-Ah, pensé que querías… - comenté mirando hacia otro lado. No podía sentir mis mejillas enrojecer, aquel hecho que siempre había permanecido cuando me avergonzaba. Mi sangre, no fluía como la de los humanos, ni como la de Bella que cada vez que Edward se acercaba se ponía como un tomate de colorada. De pronto, sentí su aliento más cercano a mi rostro.

-Ciertamente, no pensaba en eso. Alice, hablamos sobre nuestra relación de compañeros y los vampiros en ese término somos como los humanos. – Pensaba en todo lo que él pudiera haber hecho antes de ser vampiro. ¿Habría mantenido muchas relaciones con demás mujeres? No lo sabía, pero de lo que sí estaba segura era de que lo deseaba, tanto como pudiera hacerlo Edward con Bella, o viceversa. Sentí sus labios presionando contra los míos. Al principio, no respondí a su beso seductor, pero después me deje llevar por su perspicacia e inteligencia que usaba contra mí. Caía rendida a sus labios, completamente enamorada. Llevé mis pequeñas manos hasta sus hombros y noté como él hacía lo mismo, pero dirigidas a mi estrecha cintura. Me separé poco a poco, pues la noticia de Jacob me había puesto de mal humor. Caminé hacia delante y noté a Jasper, distante. Su aroma ya no recorría mis fosas nasales. Me giré, y lo vi parado mirando hacia el suelo.

-¿Qué ocurre? – musité tímidamente esperando una respuesta significativa.

-Nada. – dijo asolado – Alice, estoy pensando que quizá Edward te importe más que yo. – Lo miré impresionada, nunca me esperé que dijera eso.

-Por supuesto que no, Jasper. Tú eres el primero en mi larga vida, y después va mi familia. Y Bella, que pronto formará parte de la misma. -

-Entonces, necesito que me quede claro. ¿Pasarás el día conmigo y no te irás para ver si Bella sigue con Edward? –

-Pues claro que sí – dije mientras me acercaba a él si cogía su brazo. La verdad, sentía curiosidad por lo que pudiera estar haciendo Bella pero Jasper era más importante en mi vida, y si lo perdía a él, no sabía lo que podría pasar. – Eres mucho más importante que todo lo que me rodea.

-Me halagas. – sonrió – Tú para mí, igual, bichito. – Ese apodo, siempre quedaba con sorna. Pero yo adoraba que él me llamase bichito, pues consideraba que lo hacía cariñosamente. – Y ahora, vámonos de una vez – terminó su pequeño diálogo cogiéndome por los hombros y atrayendome hacia él. Caminamos tranquilamente hasta salir por aquella puerta de hierro. A punto de subir a mi despampanante Porsche amarillo, preguntó algo que me sonó a burla.

-¿Conduces tú? –

-¿Y qué pasa si conduzco yo? –

-La última vez que lo hiciste casi me matas – Hablaba de un casi accidente que tuvimos un día antes del suceso. Edward me llamó al móvil y por la distracción casi nos chocamos contra un árbol. Jasper, desde ese momento evitaba a toda costa que condujera.

-Te recuerdo, que ya estás muerto – comenté casi en un susurro.

-Gracias por recordármelo – suspiró mirando el volante del coche.

-Conduce tú, anda – le tendí las llaves para que tuviera toda libertad sobre el coche y nos subimos a él. Me acomodé en el asiento y llegamos a casa en un rato. En el coche, pensé en todo el asunto de Bella y Edward, no podía quitármelo de la cabeza. Pero lo primero, era Jasper y estar junto a él el resto de mi vida.


End file.
